


A Beautiful Mess of Love

by HipHopLover45



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopLover45/pseuds/HipHopLover45
Summary: Just a bunch of short chapters about different GOT7 members and your relationships!New update to my longer story soon (sorry! I've been busy!)Follow my KPOP Amino, GOT7 Amino, and BTS Amino @HipHopLover45





	1. Stop Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like these short stories! They're all connected and there are some violent parts, so read at your own risk! Thanks~

You and your boyfriend, JB, were supposedly going on a date tonight. But you guess not.. Because he’s not home yet. Again. He’s late every single night. You don’t even know what he’s doing. He said he was going to be home by 5. You sat at the kitchen table, twirling your hair and watching YouTube. You called him over and over again, without any success. You understood that he was a performer and everything, but still. It’s already 11:30. He’s 6 and a half hours late. Giving up on calling him, you called one of his close friends, Mark. You heard a click on the other side.

“Hello?” a husky voice came on the other side.

“Hello? Mark?”

“Hey (Y/N), what’s up?”

“Sorry to bother you this late,” it sounds like he literally just got up.

“No, it’s okay.” He yawned.

“I was just wondering where JB is. He said he was going to be home and he’s not, I’ve been waiting for 6 and a half hours.”

“I don’t know, I got off the train with him.” You heard something creak on the other side of the phone. Mark sat up on his bed. “He said he was going to go home straightaway.” Your heart started to pound as you lost your breath.

“Oh my God..”

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”

“I have to go find him, Mark!” You started to gather your things.

“Wait! Stay on the phone with me,” he sounded sweet, but panicked. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Okay, okay, I will.” You don’t understand why you didn’t see it, but you were too panicked to realize anything. You rushed out of the door, checking the subway first. Not there. Then the library. Still not there. Recording studio, not there. 

“Find him?”

“No, not yet.” Your eyes teared up and your voice started to quake.

“It’s okay, don’t flip out yet (Y/N). You’ll find him soon.”

“What if I can’t?” you sobbed.

“You know what? I’m meeting you there. Where are you?”

“I’m at the dumpling house.”

“Okay, stay on the phone with me until I get there.” You nodded, completely forgetting that he couldn’t see you. 5 minutes later, before Mark arrived, someone wrapped their arms around your waist. Your face lit up and you sighed of relief as you turned around to greet your boyfriend. You smiled.

“What’s up, beautiful?”

“(Y/N)?” Mark said over the phone. “Who’s that?” You hung up. Wouldn’t want Mark to ruin this moment.

“Hey, JB..” Your smile faded and your head pounded. Crap. You met a middle-aged man in the face. “What the- who are you???” You pulled away.

“Oh, come on.”

“No! Get away from me!” You kicked him where it hurt. He doubled over in pain.

“Oh, now you’re in for it, little girl.” He grabbed you by the hair and led you to a nearby alleyway.

“Get off me! Stop!” You fought him as best you could, but you weren’t strong enough. People stared but did nothing. This is it. This is the end of your life, your relationship, you thought. You’re dead tonight and nobody will ever know.

“Shut up!” He punched you about 6 times in the stomach. Something’s gonna be there tomorrow. Maybe you won’t even be here tomorrow. You cursed under your breath.

“Hey!” someone suddenly called from the end of the narrow alley. You didn’t look up. You knew something was wrong, but you couldn’t quite tell what. “Get off her!” Your ears started to ring as you felt your heart start pounding slower and slower. He started to run towards you, who was on the ground and bleeding.

“What the hell? Who’re you??” the man who grabbed you asked.

“It’s not me you have to worry about, it’s the cops, buddy.” He stared at you and back at the mysterious man who saved you.

“You jerk!”

“You’re the one that abused her!” He punched the man with full power and stood in between you and him, putting his arms out protectively. The man who grabbed you looked back and ran like there was no tomorrow. The mysterious man turned around.

“Are you okay?” he asked. You groaned.

“Yeah, I think, I uh.. Your eyes started to close and you passed out. You heard him curse before everything went black. He carried you all the way to the hospital since you were internally bleeding. You felt nothing, but your head still ran with thoughts. Who was that man who saved you? Why did he save you? How did he find you?

 

Find out next time! To Be Continued!


	2. If You Don't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark brings you to the hospital and you find out who saves you. JB comes in and.. things get intense.

You felt something attached to your hand. What happened? Your eyes fluttered open. You tried to sit up in this new environment, but you fell right down, your head hitting the headboard behind you. You swore under your breath. Someone blurry was sitting in the chair right in front of you. He was looking at you with worried eyes. You groaned.

“(Y/N)? Are you… are you awake?” he stuttered. How does he know my name?

“Mm… who are you?” you asked quietly.

“You can’t recognize me???” he asked worriedly.

“I can’t see properly..” you explained. He let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s Mark.. you know, the dude who came to meet you yesterday when–”

“I was looking for JB,” you finished the sentence for him. His head dropped and he nodded. “Did you find him?” He shook his head, looking sorry. Then you remembered.

 

**_“Are you okay?” he asked._ **

 

“Mark…”

“Hm? What? Do you need something?”

“Where is he?” Mark looked around as you sat up.

“Who?” he asked, confused.

“The man.. the man who saved me last night… I don’t know where he is, I need to thank him..”

“(Y/N)…”

“Mark, please.. go get him for me, please. He saved my life..”

“You…”

“Mark! I beg you, I can’t see properly and I can’t even get up.. please!”

“You’re looking at him, (Y/N)..”

“I can’t see him.. Where??” A short moment of silence followed before Mark spoke up.

“It was me.. I-I made the man go away. I-I-I…” he stuttered.

“M-Mark?” You fell back. Mark stood up like lightning and rushed to you, carefully placing your head back on the pillow.

“Be careful for me, okay? I’m gonna get some food, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, Ma–” It was too late. He was already out the door.

 

_**Mark’s POV** _

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Why did I say that? Freaking idiot! Should’ve just said he left and just shut up! I banged my head on the wall, feeling so stupid. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around. Oh damn…

“Mark, where’s (Y/N)???”

**It was JB.**

“Not here, clearly.” JB stepped back, offended. “Where were you last night?!” Mark yelled.

“I–”

“Whatever you’re going to say, it’s not worth it! It’s not worth (Y/N)’s life! Did you know that she almost died last night?! Hm?! And you know who saved her?! Me! And where were you?! Not around! If you can’t protect her, step back and let me be her boyfriend because clearly you’re not doing a good enough job!!”

“Whoa, hold on! You can’t say that just because I had one extra meeting!” I grabbed JB by the collar of his shirt.

“6 and a half hours!”

“What?!”

“That’s how long (Y/N) waited!! 6 and a half hours!!”

“Look, I know I was late, but that’s an exaggeration!”

“What time did you say you would be home?!”

“5!!”

“She waited until 11:30!!”

“I didn’t–”

“Nice try, JB!” I lifted my fist as JB turned his head and swung. Damn, that’s gonna leave a mark. I stepped back in glory. “Doesn’t feel good, does it?!” JB put his hand to his lip. He was bleeding.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now!” JB came at me, but I ducked as he swung from the side, grabbed his arm, and locked it behind his back.

“If you don’t take care of (Y/N), then I will,” I growled in his ear.

“Mark?” a voice came from the end of the hallway. I snapped my head it that direction. Oh crap… it’s (Y/N). I immediately let go of JB.

“(Y/N)!”

“What’re you doing? JB?!”

“(Y/N)! Are you okay???”

“I uh…” I gave her a serious look. Of course, she was allowed to say and think whatever she’d like, but she deserves so much better than him.

“JB.. where were you last night?” Her voice was so soft, so touching. She was perfect in every single way, and to be paired with this person? She deserved so much more. She deserved someone she can lean on, someone who loves her as much as she loves him. She deserved me.

“Yeah, JB,” I added.

“I waited..” her eyes teared up . “For 6 and a half hours, worried sick. I almost died for you and yet you don’t see me until now?”

“I tried, (Y/N), I did.”

“You didn’t try hard enough.” I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the room.” JB screamed after her, but never came to her. He said he loved her and yet showed nothing at all. Said he would be with her and was never there for her. As soon as we closed the door, she collapsed, sobbing into my arms. I dragged her to the bed and waited for her to calm down. It took quite a while, but I stayed with her.

“I think.. I think I’m gonna go, okay?” I said in a sweet, caring voice.

“Wait, Mark,” she hiccupped from crying.

_**“Please stay…”** _


	3. You Got Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what JB was doing when he wasn't with you and what happens when JB and Mark meet, face to face

_**JB’s POV:** _

Does she… what did I do? It’s not my fault that I… is it?

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Ugh, I’m so tired. I really want to go home..

“Hey, JB!” I whipped my head around.

“Yeah?” It was my dance partner, BamBam. Wasn’t he (Y/N)’s friend or something? I don’t know. He was always kinda enthusiastic and was a little bit of a pain to hang out with, to be honest.

“Wanna go out for a drink?” Wasn’t he supposed to be going home? Shouldn’t he.. eh, whatever. I’m sure (Y/N) won’t mind, right? It’s only 4 PM anyways. I can get home before 5.

“Sure. Why not?” I pulled out my phone.

 

JB:

hey, sweetie

going out for a drink w/ the boys

sorry to leave you @ home alone

luv u

 

Beautiful:

ok

when you gonna be home, bby

don’t wnna wait too long

J

 

JB:

5 pm

don’t wait for me

sleep, u need it

<3

 

Beautiful:

ok, I’ll wait up ;)

 

JB:

thanks

luv u

 

“Alright, let’s go!” BamBam slung an arm around me. What’s one drink… right? We headed to the Moonlight Bar across the dance studio. It probably wasn’t the most appropriate place to be, but (Y/N) sure won’t mind. The bell rang as we walked it. It’s not like anyone heard it since the music was blasting so freaking loud. It was literally giving me a headache. This is why I don’t go to bars or anything. It’s too loud in here.

 

“JB!” I barely heard him. I snapped my head in his direction again. I nodded, confused.

“Yeah?!” I shouted back.

“I’m gonna go into one of the VIP rooms! Wanna join?! I heard some of da ladies are in there!”

“No! I’m good! I have a girlfriend, you know!” He shrugged and left me to my devices. I went up to the bar and ordered a drink.

“Hello, handsome,” he lady at the counter asked. She was wearing a tight red dress, very high heels, and a cute apron. “Hello?” she had to ask again to get my attention.

“Hi.. uh, just a beer, please.” She nodded, filled up a beer jug, and came back to find me on my phone.

“You know..” her finger raised and she traced my face. I immediately froze.. “it’s not polite to be on your phone in front of such a stunning lady,” she whispered in my ear.

“Um..”

“Yes?”

“I, uh.. I have a girlfriend.”

“Does it look like I care?” she asked you fiercely.

“No, but I do.”

“Oh, just shut up and come here,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. At first I was kinda shocked, but at the same time, it’s been a long time since I’ve kissed anyone, really. (Y/N) would give me a kiss every now and then, but always when she’s tired. I haven’t had a real, intense kiss in a while, so I had to kiss back. Of course, one thing led to another and, uh.. well… yeah.. (note: for all of you who get this, I’m sorry). Of course, BamBam had to interrupt.

“JB–” I looked up from my spot on the ground and cursed. “Don’t you…”

“Please don’t tell her..”

“But–“

“I’ll give you everything you want, just don’t tell her.”

“Raise and a new office.” I cursed again and sighed.

“Fine.” BamBam locked his lips and left.

 

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

“JB!” I looked up from where I was in the chair outside of (Y/N)’s room.

It was BamBam.

“What’re you doing here?” I stood up.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re crying…” he said softly. I raised my hand to my cheek. He was right. I was crying. I wiped the tears and faced him once again.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I came as soon as I heard. How’s (Y/N)?”

“I um… I haven’t really seen her yet..” I confessed.

“Why not?”

“She um.. she’s mad at me.”

“Why?”

“She almost died last night while I, uh..”

“Ohhh…” we were both silent for a while. “JB, just go in and tell her. She’s very forgiving. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I don’t know if that’s a–”

“Oh, come on.” He got behind me and pushed me towards the door. Part of me wanted to do this and the other part of me.. not that much. He pushed open the door.

“(Y/N)! JB has something to– oh, gosh…” My heart dropped. My heart pounded and my head spun in circles. My head filled with thoughts, questions, why, why, why, why, why???

_**(Y/N) was kissing my best friend, Mark..** _


	4. Gonna Be Sick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet JB face to face after you're put in the hospital.

**BamBam’s POV**

Oh god… This is… this isn’t gonna end well, is it? I shouldn’t have done that.

“Oh.. hehe, wrong time.” I scratched the back of my head, smiled, and put my arm on JB’s shoulder. “Let’s go, buddy,” I said. He looked me in the eye with an angry face. He was crying again. Dammit.

“You go out first, BamBam.”

“But–”

“I said go!”

“JB… You can’t–“

“I will handle everything. Just leave, please.” I quickly ran out of the room because NOPE. I ain’t going in there.

**_CLANG_ **

Oh crap..

“JB! Stop!” I heard screaming from inside the room.

“Get out of my way, (Y/N)!” Screw it, I’m going back in there. If JB hits her/him, he’s done. I rushed into the hospital room to find her/him on the bed, crying. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Forget about Mark and JB, I need to get him/her out of here. I immediately rushed to (Y/N)’s side and helped her get up. She sobbed as I dragged her out of them room.

“BamBam! Are you crazy?!” s/he screamed at me. I turned around and grabbed her/his shoulders lightly.

“Listen, (Y/N). You have to stay out here. I’m going to go back in and hopefully sort this BS out with the two of them, but I need you safe first. You’re already hurt, and the 3 of us are not going to lose you, do you understand me?” I said seriously. S/he simply nodded her/his head, still sobbing. I kissed the top of her/his head for comfort (I don’t have a crush on her/him and I don’t want to get caught up in this bullcrap, trust me). I took a deep breath and went back in. Of course, Mark was on the ground and JB had one fist up, the other holding Mark by the collar.

“JB!” I ran over and pulled him off of Mark. He slammed into the wall behind me. Mark’s lip was bleeding. I knew something bad would happen. I dragged him to his feet and got in between the both of them.

“BamBam, move.” JB said fiercely.

“No.” He looked at me with deadly eyes.

“I said _move._ ” He repeated

“Look, JB, if you want to get to Mark, you’re gonna have to hit me too.” I wasn’t afraid and I started to wonder why. Usually, I’d be terrified. I went in a haunted house once, I was so scared. Got chased by a stupid clown, but now, now I’m not scared. Why?

“You jerk..”

“Are you done?” I asked JB. He sighed loudly.

“Yeah. I am.” He lowered his fists slowly.

“Okay. Now that you’re a little bit calmer than before, go outside and talk to (Y/N). I’m gonna talk to Mark.” He simply nodded and out he went.

 

**YOUR POV**

I didn’t understand what was happening in there, but there were no more thuds, so I just had to assume that BamBam was able to stop them. Hopefully he didn’t get hurt in the process. He’s so sweet, if he got hurt, I swear… Ugh, it’s not like I’m much use anyways. Someone interrupted my thoughts.

“Babe?” JB.

“I..”

“Don’t explain,” he said softly. “Let me talk first because I have a lot I want to say.” I don’t know if I’m ready for this, but.. I guess I don’t really have a choice. I have to trust him. I have to believe him. I have to do this for BamBam, for Mark, for JB… for me.

“(Y/N)… I’m not going to beat around the bush and tell you a bunch of details and try to give excuses, but.. I had a one night stand. That’s why I wasn’t here yest…” He probably talked for 10 more minutes, but that’s all I heard. I looked him straight in the eye, but my vision faded. I thought, but they weren’t clear thoughts. I tried to twiddle my thumbs, but nothing was moving. I was numb. No… I was sick…

“Hello? (Y/N)? Please, say something. It’s scarier when you just don’t say anything opposed to when you scream and yell and tell me I’m wrong. Say I’m stupid, say I’m dumb, say you hate me, anything..” he begged.

“I..” he got closer, barely able to hear me. He lifted my hand, giving it a kiss. He held it strongly. I missed this grip so much, his hand, his comfort. All of it. All of the features.. that weren’t there when I almost died.

“You know I still love you, right? I love you and you only. It was a one-time thing. I screwed up. I messed up, big time. I know. Please, just… I will never do this to you again. I will never make you cry again, I will never leave you home alone late again. Please just say something to me. Anything!”

_**“I–I’m gonna be sick…”** _


	5. Forever Love

**MARK’s POV**

“Mark?” My vision definitely wasn’t what it was before JB sacked me in the face. I could still hear his voice, though. It was vaguely familiar… “Mark..” it called again. It was BamBam.

“Yeah?” I groaned. I was on (Y/N)’s bed. Bam sat on the side and held my face. “What’re you doing?” I asked curiously.

“I’m cleaning off your lip. JB–”

“Punched me, yeah I know.” I brought my hand up to my face and pressed against my lip. I hissed in pain. BamBam cursed.

“Stop, Mark.” He moved my hand. “Your lip is bruised, it just stopped bleeding. Let it heal.” I used the strength I had left to pull my hand to my face and saw a little dot of blood.

“I’ll talk to JB later,” BamBam said to me.

“It’s okay. Just leave him for now. He’s angry. I get it.” A moment of silence followed.

“Are you okay?” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” And then it struck me. “Where’s (Y/N)?” Panic filled me as I jerked up.

“Woah, take it easy. It’s okay, s/he’s outside. S/he didn’t get hurt, s/he’s safe.” I slowly laid back down on the bed. At least s/he’s not hurt. That’s the most of my concerns right now.

“JB?”

“I told him to talk to (Y/N), but they’re in a public area, so he can’t do anything to her. Like I said before, she’s safe.” I believed him. I had to. What else was I going to do? “Do you.. do you want to talk to her?” I nodded.

“It’d be nice. Just to check on how she’s doing, how she’s holding up.” He nodded, leaving the room after comforting me.

I got off the bed and wandered around. Get well cards were scattered around the room and balloons were tied to her bed. There was a light on the ceiling and a picture of 7 boys around her, who was in the center, sitting on the table next to the bed. I crouched down to get a better look at the photo. I recognized all of them. BamBam, JB with his arm around her/him, me, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom. I wonder where the 4 of them were now. BamBam and JB were here, but not the others. Jackson probably had some magazine shoot. He is a model, but he hasn’t been showing up to practices lately. He’s our main rapper, so we’ve been doing.. not so well without him. Jinyoung, on the other hand, should be here. He’s usually always hanging around JB. Yugyeom.. I don’t know. Probably hitting the stage in NY or something. Youngjae is at a vocal shooting, I know that. Clearly, though, they’re not willing to drop that for this awful situation. I wonder who they would drop everything for. My thoughts were interrupted by an opening door.

“Mark?” It was (Y/N). I stood up quickly. S/he closed the door softly and came to sit on the bed.

“Hey..” S/he saw me looking at the picture and s/he smiled.

“That picture was taken so long ago.. I remember when the 7 of us got together beautifully.” S/he looked sad.

“It’s okay.. we’re gonna work this out, okay?” she nodded and smiled.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m not what matters right now,” I said truthfully. “Are _you_ okay..?”

“I’m fine. BamBam saved me from JB’s anger. I’m so grateful, for all of you. Thank you for being here and supporting me through this.” I teared up. “What’s wrong, Mark?”

“You.. you didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve JB not being there, you didn’t deserve to die. You didn’t deserve to be alone, you didn’t deserve–”

“It doesn’t matter what I do or don’t deserve, Mark. The fact is that it happened. Crap happens. Maybe it was a bad situation, but I’m alive now, aren’t I? Isn’t that what matters?” I nodded.

“(Y/N)..” time to be a man. “I love you.. I love you for being so strong, I love you for sticking with a jerk, I love you for never giving up. I love you for you. You deserve someone better than JB, someone who will always be there for you, someone who will always love you. You deserve… me..” I said quietly. “I know you’re hooked up with JB right now, I understand that. But please consider that there are other options out there. I don’t want anything to happen to you ever again. Nothing. I want you to constantly be safe. So please, if you don’t want to consider me.. at least trust in me..” It was silent and s/he blushed.

“I…thank you…” S/he stuttered. I looked up, surprised. For what? I didn’t do much..

“I didn’t do anything, (Y/N)..”

“You saved me. You came when nobody else would, you were there when JB wasn’t. What you’re asking..” s/he bit his/her lip. “It’s not unreasonable. I understand you completely, okay? I get it. That kiss.. we had… I um… I enjoyed it. It finally felt like somebody cared about me and somebody who loves with me all they had was there instead of someone who’s tired or hungry or just there. Don’t get me wrong, JB and I have had our times, but he’s been late home so much.. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I definitely will update you, I trust you. I can trust you and I will trust you because you love me and in return…” My heart started to pound. Will those 3 words finally be said? After 3 years of waiting, will those 3, magical words be spoken by my one true love? By the one, beautiful person that I can only see?

**“I love you…”**


End file.
